Feelings
by transformertard
Summary: SLASH warning!: Bumblebee's feelings for Blurr are growing, but he's too shy. All he wants to do is tell him how he feels. Turns out it wasn't as hard as he thought...
1. part 1

TFA: Feelings ~

by: transformertard

Title: Feelings

series: transformers animated

Pairing: Blurr x Bumblebee

Rating: T

Warnings: slash, kissing

Summary: Bumblebee's feelings for Blurr are growing, but he's too shy. All he wants to do it tell him how he felt about him. Turns out it wasn't as hard as he thought...

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Bumblebee was sitting in the base playing video games with Sari. He just wanted to get his mind off things. Since Blurr was staying at the base, its like he was going crazy. he had had a crush on the speedster since he first met him, but he kept his feelings inside because he didn't know how to talk to him.

Bee thought that Blurr was a decepticon at their first encounter, but once he stopped him, Blurr transformed into a slim Blue mech. Blurr explained to Bumblebee that he was in fact an Elite guard intelligent agent. Though , Bee couldn't understand the rest that he said because he talked rather fast, and He barely listened to what he said because he couldn't take his optics off of him. He was too busy gazing at him, he couldn't help it! Thankfully, Blurr didn't notice cause he was talking so much. Bumblebee felt like a sparkling with a crush, he felt so starstruck, but he just brushed the feeling off, not wanting to be obvious.

Blurr was from the elite guard, Bee was a repair bot, he doubted he would ever get a chance with him.

Bee blushed while he was thinking. Then he snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on the game once again." i will catch up to you! " Sari said, smirking were playing a new racing game, and Bumblebee's was a pro at racing games.

" i don't think so!" Bumblebee chuckled, easily dashing past Sari's orange car.

Sari frowned, " aw man! You are so on!" Sari said.

Bee smiled, steering his light blue car past Sari's again. " waa!" Sari gasped," no fair!" she said, as her car skidded to the side. But she started it up again quickly, catching up again. The finish line was coming up.

Bee laughed ," I'm just too good " he mused.

Sari rolled her eyes, " cause your a higher level than me! You get the fastest car! " Sari caught up to Bee's blue car again. " When i win this, I get to be the blue car this time!" Sari said.

Bee chuckled, " we'll see about that" He said.

There cars were racing side by side, Bee started revved the engine more, trying to beat her. But then he saw a speed booster that was coming up Sari's side of the track.

" yes!" Sari cheered, as she raced through a booster making her car speed right past Bee's car into the finish line.

Bee's jaw dropped, " aaaw.. you win.." Bee chuckled. Sari giggled, " you bet i did! " she smiled.

Bee smiled weakly, getting up he stretched his limbs. Sari blinked, " hey ! where are you going?" she yelled.

Bee smirked, " oh.. uh i don't feel like playing anymore.." , Bee said.

Sari shrugged, " oh..okay then" she said, relaxing back into the couch.

Bee started to walk down to his quarters, " I'm going to my room to listen to some music" he said.

Sari crossed her arms, she was a little disapointed, " kay.. well I'm going to go home, I'm bored " Sari said jumping off the couch. Bumblebee didn't reply, all she heard was his door close. Sari sighed, Bee wasn't really his self, she hoped he was alright, Sari thought as she left the base.

Bee sighed, laying down gingerly on his berth, he plugged in to his headphones. Turning on the radio, he went into his own little music trance, thinking about stuff. He felt bad about leaving Sari like that, but he just wanted some alone time. Then one of his fave tunes came on. Tonight im loving you by Enrique iglesias, Bee blushed hard, listening to the lyrics.

He imagined Blurr singing the lyrics, ~ i know you want me...~ he saw him on a stage with blue and black lights flashing in the background, Bumblebee giggled, blushing harder. ~ " i made it obvious that i want you too.." Blurr beckoned him, pulling him close to his warm body. ~ so put it on me..." Blurr gazed into Bee's optics, Bee's body went hot. ~. lets remove the space between me and you.."~ , he giggled with embarrassment, turning off the radio," slag ..." Bee said, he felt his body was getting hot.

Bee shook his helm, " i have go talk to him.." Bee laughed, getting up he left his quarters to go find Blurr, his spark pulsed .

Bee looked in the guest room, he saw Blurr sitting on his berth reading a data pad. Bee's spark pounded, he shook his head, trying to cool down.

Blurr looked up from his data pad, " oh-hey-Bumblebee!", Blurr said, putting down his data pad, Bee waved hello,

"hows a going?" Blurr said, getting off his berth,he walked up to Bee. Bumblebee started to heat up more when Blurr came so close to him. He hadn't acted like this before! Come on Bee pull yourself together! he thought.

Blurr frowned, " hey-you-okay?-you-look-a-little-warm!: Blurr said, placing his hand on Bee's for head, Bumblebee blushed hard. Blurr's optics widened, " wait-no-you-are-really-warm!-your-overheating!" Blurr said, looking at him with a serious face.

Bee chuckled nervously, stepping back a bit, " hehe, I I'm fine Blurr" , he said, rubbing his helm, " uh i i wanted to tell you that-...i .i mean" Bee shivered slightly, Blurr blinked "... uh.. do you wanna go racing?" Bee said, smiling.

Blurr shrugged, " sure-why-not-i-was-getting-kinda-bored-anyway" Blurr smiled back. " great! " Bee said, walking away. Blurr followed Bee to the exit. " you sure your okay Bee?" Blurr asked, raising his optic.

Bumblebee blushed slightly, " yeah I'm all good! ",he nodded, But Blurr knew that wasn't the case.

when they went out side, Bee shrugged, seeing that it was pouring rain. " aw.. well its raining.." Bee said.

Blurr nodded, " i quite-like-the-rain-on-earth!-much -better -than-the-acid -rain-on -cybertron! He said, gazing out into the misty city.

Bee smiled, his spark pounding, " i like it too! But its just that it may be dangerous racing in the rain" Bee frowned.

Blurr shook his head, walking out into the rain fall, " no-need-to-worry-we'll-be-careful" Blurr replied, He looked as if he were glowing as he stood in the rain. Bee blushed, nodding, " okay! lets go then!" Bee said, walking up next to him. They looked at each other, nodding, " race you too the bridge!" Blurr said, dashing down the road.

Bee laughed, " hey! Not cool!" Bee cried, his spark beating fast. as he sped after him. Bee caught up to him, panted lightly. Blurr glanced back, smirking, as he went faster. Bumblebee smirked back, gaining up to him the bridge was coming fast. Then suddenly Bee tripped over something, skidding to a halt he almost hit the ground,but he managed to stop him self from doing so. Bee slowed down, sighing, he knew that he'd lost.

Blurr noticed that he couldn't hear Bee any more as he made it to the bridge, Blurr gasped, turning back to go find him.

Bee frowned, " of coarse.. i lose the race again.." Bee said.

Blurr found him, running up to him, " you- okay- Bumblebee? Did you hurt- yourself?" He asked, his optics widened, as he panted.

Bee blinked as he felt a rain drop go onto his optic, " yeah, I'm fine Blurr " Bee chuckled weakly. Blurr smirked to himself, " i guess i win again huh?" Blurr said.

Bee stood up again, " yep " He said, laughing weakly . They both chuckled, then stood there in silence, feeling the cool rain run down on there bodies. Bee sighed quietly, looking away.

Blurr looked at Bee with a confused look, " now-will-you -tell -me whats wrong?" Blurr asked. Bee's optics widend as he looked back at Blurr, his spark pulsing hard when he saw how close Blurr was too him.

Blurr looked at Bee with concern, " you were going to tell me something earlier but then you changed the subject..." Blurr said.

Bee shrugged, "it was noth-" Bee was caught off as Blurr put his hand on Bee's shoulder. they gazed into each others optics.

Bumblebee sighed, " I.. I.. can't.." he started to say, but all he could do was walk closer to Blurr and hug him. Blurr's optics widened, he didn't expect that. Then he blushed slightly, hugging Bumblebee back. " Bumblebee?" He asked in a comforting voice.

Bee stepped back, "s sorry..uh" Bee smiled nervously. But Blurr just smirked at him, Bee blushed hard seeing the look he gave him. Blurr moved closer to Bee, " don't-say that.." he said, gently holding Bee's chin, Bee gazed up at him, blushing.

Blurr blushed, too. That explained everything. Blurr smiled, gazing down at Bee, he leaned down slowly, there faces inches apart. Bee's spark skipped a pulse. He felt Blurr's spark pulsing too. Bumblebee gasped as Blurr wrapped his arms around Bee swiftly pulling his against his chassis. " n no way.." Bee thought, smiling as Blurr captured him in a loving kiss. He felt like he just had a huge weight taken off of his shoulders.

Bee's body heated and lightly moaned into the kiss, he couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't care. Blurr broke the kiss, kissing him again, he licked Bee's lips, asking for entrance. Bee moaned, feeling Blurr slide his sleek glossa into his mouth. Bee heated up feeling Blurrs glossa tease his sensitive mouth, he kissed him back, twirling his glossa with Blurr's. Blurr melted into the kiss, purring as he felt Bee's flush body against his. They broke the kiss which felt like solar cycles, its like time slowed, feeling the cool rain on there warm bodies. Blurr hugged Bumblebee tightly holding him close. Bee never felt so safe in his life, hearing Blurr's spark pulse softly, he hugged back, his engine purring. Bee sighed, " i.. really like you..." Bee said, his face plates heating. Blurr purred, " i really like you too.." Blurr said,closing his optics.

They held each other, feeling the rain fall. Bee wanted to stay like this forever. He had never felt so happy.


	2. part 2

TFA: Feelings ~

by: transformertard

Title: Feelings

series: transformers animated

Pairing: Blurr x Bumblebee

Rating: T

Warnings: slash, kissing

Summary: Bumblebee's feelings for Blurr are growing, but he's too shy. All he wants to do it tell him how he feels. Turns out it wasn't as hard as he thought...

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

They held each other, feeling the rain fall. Bumblebee wanted to stay like this forever. He had finally told Blurr how he felt, he had never felt so relieved.

The rain started to slow down a bit, " we should- probably-get- back- to the base now.." Blurr said, sighing. Bee smiled, " yeah.. " Bee said. Then Blurr picked up Bee suddenly, making him blush, " hey.. i can walk ya know.." Bee blushed. Blurr smirked, " i- know " he said, carrying him into the night.

When they reached the base,Blurr put Bee down, both of them laughing,and goofing around as they entered the autobot base. It appeared to be empty. Bee came up from behind Blurr wrapping his arms around him in a loving hug.

Blurr blushed, leaning back, " ..so where is everybody? " Blurr said.

Bee hummed, " i don't know.. probably on patrol, or busy... why?" Bee asked.

Blurr smiled, " well.. " Blurr smirked, turning around, he grabbed Bee, " cause i want us too be alone.." Blurr said.

Bee blushed, walking out of Blurr arms, " wanna watch TV or something?" Bee asked, siting on the couch.

Blurr winked, " sure thing" He said, sitting next to him.

Bee turned on the music channel, blushing hard as his fave song came on, tonight I'm lovin you.

Bumblebee giggled, " are you kidding me?" he said, Blurr chuckled, " what?" he asked.

Bee giggled nervously, " i.. uh ..love this song... and it keeps coming on.." Bee's body became hot.

Blurr smirked, singing the lyrics, " oh..you know... that tonight I'm lovin you " he said, getting closer to him.

Bee blushed harder, " pfft- don't.." he said, giggling.

Blurr gazed at him, bringing his hand to his cheek, " your too cute you know that? Don't be shy.." Blurr purred, capturing him in another loving kiss. Bee melted into the kiss,wrapping his arms around his neck, there bodies getting hotter.

Bee moaned, breaking the kiss, " hmm your a good kisser.." Bee blushed, " so are you.." he said, resting his head against Bee's forehead.

Bee smiled, gazing into Blurr's ice blue optics. Then in a flash Blurr kissed him again, Bee moaned, inviting in his glossa into his mouth to leaned to the side of the couch, making out, they didn't even notice at first someone had just walked in.

Prowl walked in from a late patrol, hearing loud music, he stopped as he saw Blurr and Bumblebee kissing on the couch, Prowl's mouth opened and he blushed slightly, " uum.." , is all he could say, he did not expect to see this. They broke the kiss, both blushing hard seeing Prowl standing there all confused.

Bumblebee laughed cheesily, " oh uh.. hey Prowl..." he said in a dazed voice, scratching his helm. Blurr just laughed, smiling nervously. Prowl blinked, his visor widened as he walked down the hall to his room.

Bumblebee laughed," ehehe hey! Prowl wait, don't tell anyone o-" Bee said, being interrupted by a door closing. Bee blinked, " oh well.. they will figure it out anyway.." he said. Blurr chuckled, " whoops.." , he said, shrugging as he hugged Bumblebee again.

Blurr stroked up Bee's back,making him moan softly, Blurr smirked laying down, he let Bumblebee lay on top of him. Bee purred, licking up Blurr's cheek, Blurr laughed quietly, blushing hard, he stroked down Bee's sides, making him get hotter. Bee moaned as his sensitive sides were teased, he trailed his hands down Blurr, touching his interfacing cover.

Blurr gasped, moaning slightly, he wrapped his arms around Bee picking him up. Bumblebee wrapped his arms and legs around him. Blurr purred, carrying Bee to his room,he placed him on his berth.

The moonlight was shining through the window, and you could still hear the rain outside. Bee blushed as Blurr climbed on top of him, capturing him in a sweet kiss. Blurr licked inside Bee's mouth, making Bee moan, their optics darkened with lust. Blurr groaned, feeling Bee tease his hot interfacing cover again, he arched his back up. Bumblebee purred, stroking Blurr's cover daringly, " ah!.. d don't you think this is ..going a little fast..?" , Blurr said,whining, his own optics glowing with lust. Bee blushed, " i.. i want you.." he said, pushing Blurr onto the berth, getting on top of him.

Blurr blushed, gazing into his optics, then moaned loudly when he felt Bee tease his cover again. Blurr leaned back, " ah..b- Bumblebee.." he breathed. Bee trailed his hands down Blurr, teasing his sensitive plating, he touched one really sensitive spot that made him shudder.

Blurr moaned, leaning his head back, feeling his chassis get hotter. Bee blushed, stroking up his sides, Blurr flinched, releasing a static moan as his interfacing cover slid up. Bee purred, feeling his self tense with arousal. Blurr felt a zap of energy through him when Bee started to lick down his chassis to his now erect spike. Bee licked up his spike, taking it into his mouth he felt Blurr tense up, choking back a sweet moan.

Bee smirked around Blurr's spike, enjoying the sweet metallic taste. Blurr moaned sweetly, " ooh... Bee " he said, that was it he couldn't take it anymore. Blurr growled lustfully, swiftly moving, he pushed Bee down on the berth, getting on top of him once again.

Bee whimpered softly, gazing up into Blurr's optics, " d don't tease me.." Blurr said, smirking. Bumblebee giggled with excitement, moaning slightly as Blurr got in between Bee's legs, Blurr moaned feeling Bee's hot interfacing cover. Bee purred as his cover snapped back at the contact. Blurr kissed up Bee's neck, releasing a soft moan as Bee wrapped his legs around Blurr's hips bringing him closer. Blurr arched his back, releasing a sweet moan, " are you sure..?" he asked, licking up Bee's neck, Bee growled softly, " y yes...", he said.

Blurr's engine purred. Positioning himself over Bee's port making him shiver with excitement. Bee moaned with need and Blurr kissed his cheek, placing his hands to the side he grabbed Bee's hands, wrapping his fingers with his. Blurr looked down, releasing a long moan as he slowly slid into his port, Bee opened his legs wider, He whimpered and moaned when Blurr went fully inside him. Bee gasped when Blurr arched his back up, releasing a moan of delight he leaned down, kissing him passionately. Bee kissed him back, cheeks burning, moaning into Blurr's mouth. He felt a slight prick of pain at the new pressure, but it also felt so good. Blurr broke the kiss, he held him close slowly going in and out of his port, Bee moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Blurr's waist.

Bumblebee had never felt such tenderness, such love for some other bot, and he could feel something in his spark, a surge of energy building as Blurr pleasured him over and over again. Blurr groaned, softly nipping Bee's neck as he thrust in and out of him. Bee clenched his denta's together and leaned his head back, feeling hot liquid coming out of him, his vision was clouded with lust and pleasure. Blurr growled, arching his back up, there hips worked together over and over. Blurr felt his overload growing fast, he thrust a bit harder making Bee choke a moan of pleasure. Bumblebee cried out, feeling his chest plates slide back, revealing his bright blue spark. Blurr's did the same, filling the room with a bright azure light.

They both moaned loudly, and Blurr pressed his chest plate against Bee's, forging there sparks together. Bee gasped and panted, feeling the energy in there sparks merge. Blurr grabbed Bee's hands again, capturing him in another loving kiss he continued to lavish Bee's port. They both moaned loudly, there optics flashing white, and with one last thrust, they cried out as they overloaded together. A blinding light filled the room and Blurr snarled, overloading inside of him. Bee gasped, feeling the hot transfluid gush inside him, he overloaded on Blurr's stomach. They both panted, feeling the last bits of there overload shake through them. Blurr collapsed on Bee with exhaustion, and they fell into sweet recharge.

Blurr woke up, groaning,he rubbed his helm. Then he looked down,gazing at Bumblebee who was still recharging underneath him. Blurr kissed his forehead which woke Bee up, " ..hey" Bee said sleepily.

Blurr purred hugging him tightly, "my Bee.. i love you..", he said. Bee's spark pounded, " i love you too.." he said, hugging him back. Bee blushed when he realized Blurr was still ' plugged in ' . Blurr Blushed to, taking himself out he slided his cover back on. Bee did the same, relaxing back into the berth, Blurr wrapped his arms around his newly bonded, kissing him turned to the side, Bumblebee sighed as Blurr embraced him. They fell into deep recharge again, there sparks beating together as one.


End file.
